Runaway
by crazykitty01
Summary: What happens when Ally hears Austin, Dez, and Trish talking bad about her? Well, Ally runs away. To Texas. When she meets Eli, what will happen between them? What happens when Ally's past finds her at her new home? Auslly, please read... first story! :)


**Hey people! Happy late Halloween, I'm gonna be a pink skeleton :) What was your costume? Lol this is my first story on here so follow, favorite, and review (And tell me what you were for Halloween on your review too) and maybe 5 reviews for another chapter? I'll still update though if I don't get it.**

Ally Dawson was walking through the mall to Sonic Boom to go see Austin Moon, her famous boyfriend. She was his songwriter and girlfriend. She was walking into Sonic Boom and heard Austin, Trish, and Dez's voices coming through the door.

"Remember when she was on the Helen show and got so scared she broke everything there and ended up with a drum on her head?" Austin said and they all started laughing.

"Yeah, that was HILARIOUS! And when she was trying to sing the butterfly song? 'Uh… I… Um… Uh…' and Austin had to step in and help her! He ended up singing the butterfly song for her!" Dez said. They were talking about Ally. They all started laughing even harder.

"Oh my gosh! She can be such a dork sometimes. Always reading, always getting an A+, AND her dancing!" Trish said when she when wasn't laughing as hard. They were all making fun of her!

Ally walked in Sonic Boom from where she was standing outside the door eavesdropping with the angriest look they had ever seen.

"So THAT'S what you guys think of me!? I'm just some dork that's always embarrassing herself!? Well fine, then I'm sorry for making you guys be around me. I'll just LEAVE then!" Ally screamed at them and stormed out the door and climbed into her dads car, which she knew how to drive now.

She sort of felt bad because of how hurt they looked when she said that. Then she thought about what they said about her. _It's their fault, _she thought, _they were talking about me behind my BACK and they were all just LAUGHING. _

She got to an airport within about 30 minutes and walked in, without any clothes or toothbrush, hairbrush, food, or anything packed for wherever she goes but her purse. Luckily she had a little bit of money.

"I'll take plane tickets for whatever plane is leaving soonest, please." She told the girl in the airport.

"Are you sure? This last minute?" The lady asked.

"Yea" Ally answered. She handed Ally one ticket to Texas, she found out. _Great, Texas. I know NOTHING about Texas except that it's the biggest state in the United State, and its capitol is Austin. Woah, coincidence. Austin. _She thought.

She went through the metal detectors and baggage thing as fast as she could, and when she got done she had 5 minutes until the plane left. She decided she should call her dad and tell him she was leaving, but not where because 1. He would freak out that it was so far away, and 2. He would tell everyone where she was going.

The lady called for their flight to board the plane and she went on through the really long tunnel to the plane. She had seat 17 B, in the middle next to a lady who looked about 35-40 years old.

"Have you ever flown in a plane before?" The lady asked her.

"No," Ally answered.

"Would you like to have the window seat then? I've rode a plane a ton of times, and it would be fun to look at window when we're flying. Besides, I'm a little bit afraid of heights, so I usually just use my laptop the whole time anyway." She explained happily.

"Um, sure, I guess." She answered. They both switched seats so Ally could have the window seat and she was just playing on her laptop most of the flight, like she said she does.

About an hour later, they were in Texas, and Ally was just ready to get off the plane. She thought it was fun and all, but it was really boring after about 15 minutes since you really couldn't see anything but clouds below you.

Everyone got off the plane, except for a couple of kids who were flying by themselves that got off last. Ally was glad to have a fresh breath of airport air. She guessed she looked confused, because a boy who looked about her age came up to her and asked if she was waiting for someone or needed any help with anything.

"No, thank you. I was actually just running away from an old boyfriend and took the soonest coming flight. I just have no idea where anything is." Ally told him.

"Well, I live here, I just got off the plane from visiting my dad in Kansas. I could show you around a bit, since it looks like you don't have much of anywhere to go at the moment." He offered and chuckled under his breath. Ally noticed he had brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a flawless face. She had to admit he was kind of cute.

"Um, sure I guess, since your right about not having anywhere to go. And my name is Ally, by the way." She said and smiled at him.

"Cool, and my name is Eli. To the baggage claim!" He announced and they both laughed. _Maybe this won't be so bad. _Ally thought. They got to the baggage claim which was downstairs and Eli got his suitcase.

"Where did you fly here from?" Eli asked.

"Miami, Florida, I didn't bring anything though. I was trying to get away fast." Ally told him.

"Must have been pretty bad, what happened?" He asked as we walked out toward however we were getting wherever we were going.

"My best friends, Austin Moon, Trish De La Rosa, and Dez, nobody really knows his last name, all were talking bad about me when I was gone. Saying I was weird and a dork because I read and get A's." She said.

"Then they probably wouldn't like me any better" he said and laughed. Eli walked up to a blue truck which she assumed was his and they both got in.

"What kind of music do you like to listen to?" He asked her.

"Mostly pop, some country." She answered.

"Good, cause that's what I listen to too." He said and turned on the radio. She decided this really would be fun.

**Ta da! Lol yeah review follow favorite and all that :)**


End file.
